ogrebattlesagafandomcom-20200213-history
The March of the Black Queen - Special Items
The following is a list containing all the special items in Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen. ' |snesname='AMATSU' |snesfullname=Amatsu Statue |effect= |element= |price=93500 Goth |found=Fort Allamoot |psxdescrip=''"The statue is filled with god's power. Whoever sees the statue recieves its power."'' |snesdescrip=''"A mystic statue."'' |psxname2=' ' |snesname2='CARVING' |snesfullname2=Battle Carving |effect2= |element2= |price2=94500 Goth |found2=Fort Allamoot |psxdescrip2=''"Battle carving which shows the battle of the gods."'' |snesdescrip2=''"An engraving of a battle of"'' }} ' |snesname='COIN' |snesfullname=Beast Coin |effect= |element= |price=66800 Goth |found=Ryhan Sea |psxdescrip=''"The very first coin made in history. Engraved with various monsters."'' |snesdescrip=''"The oldest known coin."'' |psxname2=' ' |snesname2='STATUE' |snesfullname2=Beautiful Statue |effect2= |element2= |price2=6650 Goth |found2=Fort Allamoot |psxdescrip2=''"A beautiful state of the wise one."'' |snesdescrip2=''"A statue of an unknown magician"'' }} ' |snesname='TROPHY' |snesfullname=Big Trophy |effect= |element= |price=120500 Goth |found=Shiguld |psxdescrip=''"A stuffed behemoth. Whoever killed the beast is considered a legend."'' |snesdescrip=''"A stuffed behemoth."'' |psxname2=' ' |snesname2='LOTUS' |snesfullname2=Black Lotus |effect2= |element2= |price2=44500 Goth |found2=Fort Allamoot |psxdescrip2=''"Different recipes, different effects. Considered very precious for it is difficult to obtain."'' |snesdescrip2=''"Very potent in the making of potions."'' }} ' |snesname='ORC FUR' |snesfullname=Black Orc's Fur |effect= |element= |price=66500 Goth |found=Dalmuhd Desert |psxdescrip=''"A fur of the evil beast of hell."'' |snesdescrip=''"A fur of an animal which lives in the Underworld."'' |psxname2=' ' |snesname2='PEARL' |snesfullname2=Black Pearl |effect2= |element2= |price2=41000 Goth |found2=Deneb's Garden, Island Avalon |psxdescrip2=''"A very rare pearl. Only obtained at the Black Pearl Sea."'' |snesdescrip2=''"A rare gem accessory."'' }} ' |snesname='BOOK' |snesfullname=Book of Good |effect= |element= |price=21000 Goth |found=Slums of Zenobia |psxdescrip=''"Book of good. A book of ethic for knights."'' |snesdescrip=''"The rules of behaviour for true warriors."'' |psxname2=' ' |snesname2='LEXICON' |snesfullname2=Book of the Dead |effect2= |element2= |price2=87500 Goth |found2=Muspelm, City of Malano |psxdescrip2=''"Describes the way to achieve eternal life. A book from the ancient kingdom."'' |snesdescrip2=''"A massive volume said to contain the secrets of immortality."'' }} ' |snesname='BOX' |snesfullname=Box of Salvation |effect= |element= |price=85650 Goth |found=Organa |psxdescrip=''"A box that could not be opened. Holy light resides inside."'' |snesdescrip=''"A box which can never be opened or broken."'' |psxname2=' ' |snesname2='BONES' |snesfullname2=Dragon's Bone |effect2= |element2= |price2=14350 Goth |found2=Cannot be found |psxdescrip2=''"Crucial ingredient to make magical items. It is a bone of the fire dragon."'' |snesdescrip2=''"Used to make magic items."'' }} ' |snesname='JEWEL' |snesfullname=Dragon's Jewel |effect= |element= |price=50 Goth |found=Shiguld |psxdescrip=''"A rare jewel. Found in dragon's nest."'' |snesdescrip=''"A rare gem found only in the nests of dragons."'' |psxname2=' ' |snesname2='CAMEO' |snesfullname2=Empress Cameo |effect2= |element2= |price2=67700 Goth |found2=Shrine of Kulyn |psxdescrip2=''"Very popular among the noble women when the first empress was crowned."'' |snesdescrip2=''"A fashion accessory popular among nobles."'' }} ' |snesname='CENSER' |snesfullname=Evil Censer |effect= |element= |price=14650 Goth |found=Pogrom Forest |psxdescrip=''"An incense burner of evil cult. Beautifully decorated."'' |snesdescrip=''"A beautifully decorated censer used in evil ceremonies."'' |psxname2='Fire Crest' |snesname2='FIRESEAL' |snesfullname2=FireSeal |effect2= |element2= |price2=327675 Goth |found2=Shiguld |psxdescrip2=''"A symbol of the legendary knight Lexor. A mysterious spell is engraved in it. 'Fireseal'"'' |snesdescrip2=''"What's the name written here? FIRESEAL?."'' }} ' |snesname='CAPE' |snesfullname=Flashy Cape |effect= |element= |price=62000 Goth |found=Fort Allamoot |psxdescrip=''"Popular cape that was once worn by Lexor."'' |snesdescrip=''"A cape made fashionable by the masked gentleman Lexar."'' |psxname2=' ' |snesname2='FONT' |snesfullname2=Font of Desire |effect2= |element2= |price2=109800 Goth |found2=Fort Allamoot |psxdescrip2=''"A magic stone mill from the folklore."'' |snesdescrip2=''"A magic bowl"'' }} ' |snesname='PENDANT' |snesfullname=Forest Pendant |effect= |element= |price=27000 Goth |found=Kalbi Peninsula |psxdescrip=''"Pendant with the spirit of the forest."'' |snesdescrip=''"Containins a forest spirit."'' |psxname2=' ' |snesname2='DOUN GEM' |snesfullname2=Gem of Doun |effect2= |element2= |price2=21000 Goth |found2=Dalmuhd Desert |psxdescrip2=''"A ruby the size of a walnut. One of the jewels of Fellana."'' |snesdescrip2=''"A ruby the size of a walnut. One of the jewels of Fellana."'' }} ' |snesname='GEM' |snesfullname=Gem of the Moors |effect= |element= |price=18100 Goth |found=City of Malano |psxdescrip=''"Manipulates people mind. An enchanted jewel."'' |snesdescrip=''"A rare gem"'' |psxname2=' ' |snesname2='TRUE GEM' |snesfullname2=Gem of Truth |effect2= |element2= |price2=1050 Goth |found2=Ryhan Sea |psxdescrip2=''"One of the jewels of Fellana. Whoever acquires the stone will acquire the truth of universe."'' |snesdescrip2=''"One of the jewels of Fellana."'' }} ' |snesname='CAKE' |snesfullname=Ginger Cake |effect= |element= |price=4200 Goth |found=Organa |psxdescrip=''"Cake from the priest."'' |snesdescrip=''"Baked by a bored but talented Monk."'' |psxname2=' ' |snesname2='NUGGET' |snesfullname2=Gnomish Nugget |effect2= |element2= |price2=40000 Goth |found2=Sharom Border |psxdescrip2=''"A lump of gold that contains the spirit of the earth."'' |snesdescrip2=''"A lump of gold containing the spirit of the Earth."'' }} ' |snesname='GOLDCOIN' |snesfullname=Gold Medal |effect= |element= |price=86000 Goth |found=Kalbi Peninsula |psxdescrip=''"Golden metal worn by an ancient commander."'' |snesdescrip=''"A medal worn by an ancient officer."'' |psxname2=' ' |snesname2='BEEHIVE' |snesfullname2=Golden Beehive |effect2= |element2= |price2=35000 Goth |found2=Diaspola |psxdescrip2=''"Filled with golden honey. Heals any disease."'' |snesdescrip2=''"A beehive filled with golden honey. Said to cure any illness."'' }} ' |snesname='BOUGH' |snesfullname=Golden Bough |effect= |element= |price=25000 Goth |found=Diaspola |psxdescrip=''"It is said to grow in Jipang."'' |snesdescrip=''"Grows only on an island in the Eastern Sea."'' |psxname2=' ' |snesname2='GOBLET' |snesfullname2=Golden Goblet |effect2= |element2= |price2=81500 Goth |found2=Fort Allamoot |psxdescrip2=''"Decorative goblet."'' |snesdescrip2=''"An ornately designed goblet."'' }} ' |snesname='GODDESS' |snesfullname=Ivory Goddess |effect= |element= |price=84350 Goth |found=Fort Shulamana |psxdescrip=''"The legendary sculptors masterpiece. A statue of a goddess."'' |snesdescrip=''"One of the works of the master carver Balkas."'' |psxname2=' ' |snesname2='KEY' |snesfullname2=Key of Destiny |effect2= |element2= |price2=120 Goth |found2=Slums of Zenobia |psxdescrip2=''"A symbol of the Zenobian Empires successor. Opens the door to destiny."'' |snesdescrip2=''"A symbol of the successor to the King of Zenobia."'' }} ' |snesname='SILVER' |snesfullname=Mercury |effect= |element= |price=10650 Goth |found=Pogrom Forest |psxdescrip=''"An emblem of warriors who died for honour."'' |snesdescrip=''"An emblem of warriors who died for honour."'' |psxname2=' ' |snesname2='MOONROSE' |snesfullname2=Moon Rose |effect2= |element2= |price2=100 Goth |found2=Sharom District |psxdescrip2=''"A rose bud from the moon that turned into a white jewel."'' |snesdescrip2=''"A white gem."'' }} ' |snesname='MAP' |snesfullname=Mulmy's Map |effect= |element= |price=97500 Goth |found=Fort Allamoot |psxdescrip=''"Map of the pirate Mulmy."'' |snesdescrip=''"A treasure map made by the Pirate Mulmy."'' |psxname2=' ' |snesname2='FOULTOME' |snesfullname2=Necronomicon |effect2= |element2= |price2=99000 Goth |found2=Antanjyl |psxdescrip2=''"The book of evil. It is forbidden by the church."'' |snesdescrip2=''"The greatest tome of evil."'' }} ' |snesname='ORB' |snesfullname=Olden Orb |effect= |element= |price=4950 Goth |found=Pogrom Forest |psxdescrip=''"One of the jewels of Fellana. A myth is engraved on the surface of the orb."'' |snesdescrip=''"One of the jewels of Fellana."'' |psxname2=' ' |snesname2='MEDAL' |snesfullname2=Platinum Medal |effect2= |element2= |price2=67500 Goth |found2=Balmorian Ruins |psxdescrip2=''"Medal that represents status."'' |snesdescrip2=''"A symbol of rank."'' }} ' |snesname='SHELL' |snesfullname=Rainbow Shell |effect= |element= |price=65675 Goth |found=Fort Allamoot |psxdescrip=''"A rainbow turtle's shell. It exists in the lake where the rainbow begins."'' |snesdescrip=''"A peice of the shell from the Rainbow Turtle."'' |psxname2=' ' |snesname2='RELIEF' |snesfullname2=Relief Medallion |effect2= |element2= |price2=84100 Goth |found2=Tundra |psxdescrip2=''"A large gold medallion. The ancient kingdom's general wore it."'' |snesdescrip2=''"A medal worn by a general from the Ancient Kingdoms."'' }} ' |snesname='HERBS' |snesfullname=Lemming Herbs |effect= |element= |price=61950 Goth |found=Kalbi Peninsula |psxdescrip=''"Magical herb handed down for generations in the mice town."'' |snesdescrip=''"A magic herb."'' |psxname2=' ' |snesname2='SABLEFUR' |snesfullname2=Sable Fur |effect2= |element2= |price2=74650 Goth |found2=Fort Shulamana |psxdescrip2=''"A sable fur. Known as the living jewel of the night."'' |snesdescrip2=''"A sable fur known as the 'Living Night'."'' }} ' |snesname='DEMON' |snesfullname=Sentoul Demon |effect= |element= |price=230 Goth |found=Pogrom Forest, Diaspola, Valley of Kastro, Shiguld, Zetegenia |psxdescrip=''"A statue of the demon Sentoul."'' |snesdescrip=''"A statue of the demon Sentoul."'' |psxname2=' ' |snesname2='CHEST' |snesfullname2=Solom's Chest |effect2= |element2= |price2=89000 Goth |found2=Antanjyl |psxdescrip2=''"Solomon's legendary treasure box. Able to control demons."'' |snesdescrip2=''"A jeweled box created by the Wizard Solom."'' }} ' |snesname='TOME' |snesfullname=Song of Sodoh |effect= |element= |price=79000 Goth |found=City of Malano, Antalia, Fort Allamoot |psxdescrip=''"A worship song of Diablo, written by the disciple Sodoh."'' |snesdescrip=''"A forbidden poem dedicated to the arch-demon Diablo."'' |psxname2=' ' |snesname2='FRAGMENT' |snesfullname2=Star Fragment |effect2= |element2= |price2=66400 Goth |found2=Fort Allamoot |psxdescrip2=''"Fragment of stars that fly through the plain between the valleys."'' |snesdescrip2=''"A peice of a shooting star."'' }} ' |snesname='CARVING' |snesfullname=Statue of Woe |effect= |element= |price=78000 Goth |found=Kalbi Peninsula |psxdescrip=''"Statue of Woe which demons worshippers were hiding."'' |snesdescrip=''"A secret statue kept by a group of cultists."'' |psxname2=' ' |snesname2='TABLET' |snesfullname2=Tablet of Yaru |effect2= |element2= |price2=1500 Goth |found2=Shangrila |psxdescrip2=''"A tablet engraved with the teachings of the Monk Yaru."'' |snesdescrip2=''"A tablet engraved with the teachings of the Monk Yaru."'' }} ' |snesname='THE SAGA' |snesfullname=The Saga |effect= |element= |price=208950 Goth |found=Fort Allamoot |psxdescrip=''"The book of the legendary heroes of the kingdom."'' |snesdescrip=''"A saga of ancient kings and kingdoms."'' |psxname2=' ' |snesname2='FOLIO' |snesfullname2=Tome of the Myths |effect2= |element2= |price2=50000 Goth |found2=City of Xanadu, Zetegenia |psxdescrip2=''"A record of the gods. The book of the heavens."'' |snesdescrip2=''"A record of the myths of the gods."'' }} ' |snesname='WING' |snesfullname=Wing of Victory |effect= |element= |price=10500 Goth |found=Sharom Border |psxdescrip=''"Symbol of honesty and bravery. Represents the Zenobian troops."'' |snesdescrip=''"The seal the Kingdom of Zenobia."'' |psxname2=' ' |snesname2='FUR' |snesfullname2=Zebra Fur |effect2= |element2= |price2=72000 Goth |found2=Fort Allamoot |psxdescrip2=''"Very rare item. Zebra's fur."'' |snesdescrip2=''"A very unique fur coat."'' }} ' |snesname='PUMPKIN' |snesfullname=Glass Pumpkin |effect= |element= |price=5 Goth |found=Deneb's Garden |psxdescrip=''"Pumpkin made by Deneb. Allows witches to summon pumpkinheads."'' |snesdescrip=''"Allows one to summon forth Pumpkin Heads."'' |psxname2=' ' |snesname2='HEROSTAR' |snesfullname2=Star of Heroes |effect2= |element2= |price2=5 Goth |found2=Sharom Border |psxdescrip2=''"An emblem of hero. Only the chosen one can obtain."'' |snesdescrip2=''"An emblem which may only be obtained by a Hero."'' }} ' |snesname='BELL' |snesfullname=Bell of Light |effect= |element= |price=5 Goth |found=Balmorian Ruins |psxdescrip=''"A bell to call back the soul into the cold stone. Only the rightious one is able to use."'' |snesdescrip=''"Will bring life to cold stone."'' |psxname2=' ' |snesname2='GRAIL' |snesfullname2=Grail |effect2= |element2= |price2=5 Goth |found2=Shrine of Kulyn |psxdescrip2=''"A goblet engraved with the symbol of the true king. One of three devine items."'' |snesdescrip2=''"One of the 3 Mystic Treasures."'' }} ' |snesname='ARMBAND' |snesfullname=Mystic Armband |effect= |element= |price=5 Goth |found=Fort Shulamana |psxdescrip=''"A keepsake of Zenobian Queen Floran. Symbol of love and justice. One of three devine items."'' |snesdescrip=''"One of the 3 Mystic Treasures."'' }} Zodiac Stones ' |snesname='GARNET' |snesfullname=Garnet |effect= |element= |price=5 Goth |found=Slums of Zenobia |psxdescrip=''"The first stone of the zodiac. Signifies rulership."'' |snesdescrip=''"The first Stone of the Zodiac. Signifies Rulership."'' |psxname2=' ' |snesname2='AMETHYST' |snesfullname2=Amethyst |effect2= |element2= |price2=5 Goth |found2=Dalmuhd Desert |psxdescrip2=''"The second stone of the zodiac. Signifies reverance."'' |snesdescrip2=''"The second Stone of the Zodiac. Signifies Reverance."'' }} ' |snesname='AQUA.' |snesfullname=Aquamarine |effect= |element= |price=5 Goth |found=Diaspola |psxdescrip=''"The third stone of the zodiac. Signifies peace."'' |snesdescrip=''"The third Stone of the Zodiac. Signifies Peace."'' |psxname2=' ' |snesname2='DIAMOND' |snesfullname2=Diamond |effect2= |element2= |price2=5 Goth |found2=Shiguld |psxdescrip2=''"The fourth stone of the zodiac. Signifies wisdom."'' |snesdescrip2=''"The fourth Stone of the Zodiac. Signifies Wisdom."'' }} ' |snesname='EMERALD' |snesfullname=Emerald |effect= |element= |price=5 Goth |found=Island Avalon |psxdescrip=''"The fifth stone of the zodiac. Signifies leadership."'' |snesdescrip=''"The fifth Stone of the Zodiac. Signifies Leadership."'' |psxname2=' ' |snesname2='PEARL' |snesfullname2=Pearl |effect2= |element2= |price2=5 Goth |found2=Diaspola |psxdescrip2=''"The sixth stone of the zodiac. Signifies glory."'' |snesdescrip2=''"The sixth Stone of the Zodiac. Signifies Glory."'' }} ' |snesname='RUBY' |snesfullname=Ruby |effect= |element= |price=5 Goth |found=City of Malano |psxdescrip=''"The seventh stone of the zodiac. Signifies honor."'' |snesdescrip=''"The seventh Stone of the Zodiac. Signifies Honour."'' |psxname2=' ' |snesname2='PERIDOT' |snesfullname2=Peridot |effect2= |element2= |price2=5 Goth |found2=Muspelm |psxdescrip2=''"The eighth stone of the zodiac. Signifies knowledge."'' |snesdescrip2=''"The eigth Stone of the Zodiac. Signifies Knowlege."'' }} ' |snesname='SAPPHIRE' |snesfullname=Sapphire |effect= |element= |price=5 Goth |found=Shangrila |psxdescrip=''"The ninth stone of the zodiac. Signifies victory."'' |snesdescrip=''"The ninth Stone of the Zodiac. Signifies Victory."'' |psxname2=' ' |snesname2='OPAL' |snesfullname2=Opal |effect2= |element2= |price2=5 Goth |found2=Lake Jansenia |psxdescrip2=''"The tenth stone of the zodiac. Signifies compassion."'' |snesdescrip2=''"The tenth Stone of the Zodiac. Signifies Compassion."'' }} ' |snesname='TOPAZ' |snesfullname=Topaz |effect= |element= |price=5 Goth |found=Ryhan Sea |psxdescrip=''"The eleventh stone of the zodiac. Signifies prosperity."'' |snesdescrip=''"The eleventh Stone of the Zodiac. Signifies Prosperity."'' |psxname2=' ' |snesname2='TURQUOISE' |snesfullname2=Turquoise |effect2= |element2= |price2=5 Goth |found2=Tundra |psxdescrip2=''"The twelfth stone of the zodiac. Signifies royalty."'' |snesdescrip2=''"The twelfth Stone of the Zodiac. Signifies Royalty."'' }} ' |snesname='ALL GEM' |snesfullname=Gem of All |effect= |element= |price=5 Goth |found=Cannot be found |psxdescrip=''"The stone of betrayal. Signifies destruction."'' |snesdescrip=''"A symbol of Betrayal. Contains great destructive powers."'' }} Category:The March of the Black Queen - Items